The Death of the Chick Magnet
by GhostAuthor
Summary: We all knew this day was coming. The great Chick Magnet will now rest...in...peace.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Will you stop laughing? This isn't funny."

Angelina laughed again and rubbed her fiance's bald head. Glenn kept pacing in front of the door before sitting down again then getting up. She sat in his lap to keep him down this time and couldn't hold back a laugh from his nervousness. Angelina had decided that Glenn should meet her parents before the wedding. Glenn, like many other boyfriends, was terrified.

"Baby, it'll be fine. My parents are going to love you."

"Yeah, man,"said Paul coming down the stairs."Mom will like you, but Dad...Let's just say he's ready to pull out his old uniform."

Glenn froze. Her father had served years in the military, a United States Army Ranger in fact, and still had connections. He knew Elijah could probably kill him and get rid of his body. Angelina glared at her brother.

"Paulie, stop. You're scaring him."

The doorbell rang, and Paul laughed at Glenn's expression. Angelina stood up and opened the door.

"Daddy, it's good to see you."

Elijah Wight was not a big man, but his presence made Glenn feel like an ant. He had the same piercing blue eyes as his daughter but brown hair like his son. Glenn watched Angelina hug her father then do the same to her mother. April was no taller than her daughter with the same black hair and looks only with green eyes.

"Hey, baby girl. You're getting prettier every time I look at you."

"Thanks, Daddy."She turned to her mother and hugs her as well."I missed you, Mom."

"I missed you too, sweetie. Now, where is this man of yours?"

Glenn hopped up when they came close to him."I...um...I'm Glenn."

Her father looked him up and down."You're a big fella."

"No bigger than me, Pop,"said Paul. He wrapped his mother in a bear hug that pull her off of the floor.

Elijah shook his head."Not that many people are bigger than you, boy."

"That's a good thing,"Angelina remarked."Other women shouldn't have to go through what I do."

That made him stop and looked at Glenn."And just what does he do?"

Glenn's heart started beating faster."She thinks I hog the bed, sir."

"Uh-huh."April chose to step in.

"Don't be that way, honey. You do the same thing."

He crossed his arms."You still haven't proven that, woman."

Angelina laughed."Glenn says the same thing."

That got a chuckle out him, and Glenn calmed down a bit. Angelina lead them to the living room and decided to check on dinner. Her mother went with her, leaving Glenn alone with her father and brother. Elijah looked at Glenn.

"I'm gonna cut right to it. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Glenn rubbed his hands and sighed."To put it simply sir, I love her. I wanna be with her for the rest of my life and make sure that she smiles everyday. She brings out the best in me, and it would probably kill me to see her hurt."

The older man looked directly into Glenn's eyes as he spoke and saw a distant look in them. He'd learn to spot a lie from a man a mile away, but Glenn wasn't lying one bit. The man was hopelessly in love with Angelina. God help him. There was an eerie silence until Paul spoke up.

"Glenn. Why is there _Good Housekeeping _on your coffee table?"

"It's Angel's,"he replied quickly.

"But the subscription's in your name."

Glenn began to blush and snatched the magazine from Paul."I like them, alright."

He started laughing."This is worse than your baking."

"Baking?"Elijah questioned.

"Oh yeah. He bakes her all kinds of desserts and leaves them in her office. They always come with this little note too."

Glenn groaned and put his head in his hands. He then heard Angelina's voice."It's sweet Paulie, so shut it. Dinner's ready, Dad."

He got up."Did your boyfriend get the recipe from his magazine?"He and Paul then started laughing, making Glenn even more uncomfortable.

"Yes, and I think it's good."

"If he weren't engaged to you, I'd swear he was gay."

Paul started laughing harder as they got to the kitchen."I can't wait to tell Mark about this."

"Who's Mark, dear?"his mother asked.

Glenn took the platter from her."My brother, and I don't worry, ma'am. I'll set the table. You all are guests."

April walked over to Angelina."Big, cute, and sweet? If I were twenty years younger..."

"Mother!"

"I'm just saying and with such a cute butt too."

They began to laugh, and Glenn started blushing as he sat the table. Paul and Elijah excused themselves to wash up. He'd made most of the dinner himself and was proud of how it'd turned out. The only thing left was dessert. With the table done, he could now get it out of the oven. He grabbed the oven mitts and opened the stove. He felt a hand on his back when he bent over.

"Smells good. What is it this time?"

"Pecan pie. Just the way you like it, Angel."

He placed it on the stove top just in time before she pulled him into a kiss."I love you."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her."I love you too, but you're not getting it 'til after dinner."

"This is revenge for all the times I told you that, isn't it?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead."Yes it is. Now, let get everyone seated and start dinner."

"Sounds good to me."

The two of them called everyone down. Everyone took a seat, and Glenn sat down two bowls on the floor before whistling. Kane trotted in, giving a happy bark before eating. Glenn then took his seat across from Paul and beside Angelina.

"Good looking dog you have,"her father commented a few minutes in.

"Thank you sir. His mother had a litter, but I only kept him. No one ever seems to want the runt."

April laughed."I see. Believe it or not, Paul was quite the little thing when he was born."

"So was I. "

That got laugh from Angelina."Now look at them. Too big for their own good."

"You're just mad about the time I stole your diary and you couldn't reach it,"said Paul.

She stuck her tongue out at him."Whatever."

Glenn looked down at his plate to hide his smile. "Don't be like that Angie. You're taller than Dad."

"Everyone is taller than Dad!"

The man in question began to glare until his wife placed her hand over his."It's alright, honey. I love short men."

"Then why did you date a basketball player before we got together?"

Glenn and Paul bit back laughter."He was good looking, but when I saw you in uniform, I dropped him."

"That's good to know."

Glenn cleared his throat and took a sip of water."So how long have you two been together?"

"Just over thirty years,"April replied with a smile."It should be forty, but he took forever to ask me to marry him."

"To be fair, you were so far out of my league I was scared you'd say no."

"I know the feeling,"mumbled Glenn. He looked at the couple and smiled. He hoped to see himself and Angelina that way in the years to come.

"So what are your plans for kids?"her mother asked pleasantly.

Angelina nearly spat out her drink, and Glenn merely stared."We decided to wait until after we're married to talk about that,"said Angelina.

"Really? What do you plan on doing if you're already pregnant hmm?"her father asked.

Glenn had to control his breathing, and he looked at Angelina with a bit of fear in his eyes."I'm not pregnant Dad. Glenn's careful, and I'm on the pill."

Paul, who had been silent due to him holding in his laughter, finally spoke."Contraceptives usually fail about 10% of the time."

Glenn got sicker. They'd been at it non stop for the past week. What if he was right? What if Angel really was pregnant? He wasn't ready to be a father. Angelina's hand came to rest on his arm.

"I'm not pregnant, and will you stop trying to give my fiance a heart attack?"

"I just wanna see his head turn red like a cherry."

Angelina glared then began to smile."You could always make him angry to turn him red."

"No! I'm not crazy."

"Chicken."

Elijah grunted."What's so scary about him getting angry?"

"You haven't seen him Pop. He's a teddy bear now. Piss him off, and he turns into a grizzly."

"Don't worry, Daddy. I've got him under control."Glenn started chuckling and kissed Angelina's cheek.

"That's what scares me,"Paul said."All she has to do is snap, and he will."

April laughed."That's how your father was."

"He still is, Mom."

The older man chuckled."And don't you forget it."

April gave him a short kiss and pushed her plate away."Dinner was delicious, dear."

"Thank you, ma'am. If you want, I'll go get dessert."

"That would be great."

"Damn,"Paul said after Glenn left."You've got him trained."

"He was like this when we met."

Glenn came back with the pie and a plate with a slice already cut. He placed the pie in the middle and the plate in front of Angelina. She kissed him again before picking up her fork.

"Don't you want a piece?"

He grinned."I'm taking bites of yours."To proved this, he took a piece near the crust since she hated that part.

She shook her head and pushed the plate between them."You're lucky I love you."

"I know."

The couple ate, blissfully unaware that they were being watched closely. The Wights then knew they had nothing to fear. Their daughter was in the safest hands possible. Hands, that would undoubtedly do whatever it took to please her. With dinner done, Angelina's parents chose to depart.

"Are you sure you want to leave? You could always take a guest room like Paul is doing,"Glenn said.

"No, it's best we get going. We want hurry up and get to Miami to start our vacation,"said April.

"I hope you two have fun. I can't wait to see you again at the wedding,"Angelina said before hugging both of her parents.

"We'll be there, baby girl."Her father pulled away and looked at Glenn. He then held out his hand."Take care of my girl. You care about her just as I do, and I trust you. Don't screw up!"

Glenn shook his hand and nodded."Yes sir."

Elijah nodded back at him before leaving with his wife. Angelina turned to Glenn and put her arms around his neck.

"That went well."

"Yes it did. You do know your days as a chick magnet are over, don't you?"

Glenn blushed."Mark told you, huh? It's okay. I'm sure the women of the world will survive now that my love is all yours."

Angelina laughed at him."I love you too."She kissed him then stepped out of reach."Now lets go have dessert."

"There's no pie left, Angel. Paul got the last of it."

She made it to the foot of the stairs."Not that kind of dessert."

Glenn's eyes widened, and Angelina took off up the stairs. He followed close behind, picking her up on the way up to their bed room. Yes, the chick magnet was dead, but the lover had been born.

_**FIN**_


End file.
